


续命游戏

by tennis042



Category: Original Work
Genre: Horror, M/M, Original Fiction
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-01-27 08:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennis042/pseuds/tennis042
Summary: 想要活下去，总要付出些代价的，不是吗？
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Male Character & Original Male Character





	1. Chapter.0001

这是一块雕琢成貔貅形态的蓝田暖玉，粉色的貔貅腰间还带着一圈血红色的石纹。  
站在玉石店外的钱晚像是着了魔似的注视着陈列橱里的它。  
“先生，你喜欢它？”玉石店店主脸带笑意出现在眼前，只是一张平凡的脸面，黑缎般的长发顺着肩线垂落，配上血红色的深衣，明明人就站在眼前，钱晚却有两人身处在相差甚远的两个时代的错觉。  
“你喜欢它？”正在他胡思乱想之际，店主重复着他的问题。  
钱晚愣了一会，点了点头。  
“……它也非常喜欢你。”店主说，“你可以带走它，只要你愿意。”  
“……多少钱？”钱晚慎重地问到，这么好的玉器必定有一个相当昂贵的价钱，也不知道他那份微薄的积蓄能不能支撑得起。  
“不需要钱，只是有一个条件，玉貔貅不能离身。” 说罢，店主拉着钱晚的手走进他的店。  
店里摆放着雕琢成了各种形状的玉器，借着暗淡的灯光，钱晚可以看到空气中弥漫着浓重的檀香。  
店主从柜台取出了红头绳，熟练地穿好玉貔貅，然后搁在钱晚的手腕上打了个结。钱晚看着他用不知从哪里变出来的打火机烧起了红头绳，红头绳的结被火苗触到便开始熔了起来，没一会就被烧的地方变成了黑色一块，成了拆不开的死结。  
“这样就拿不下来了。”  
钱晚看着卧在手腕上的玉貔貅，有说不出的诡异。  
当天晚上，钱晚做了个梦。

梦中，他站在竹林深处一间平房前，手里提了个白灯笼。推门一看，借着微弱的烛光，里面坐着个面若冠玉的男子。  
男子穿着对领镶黑边饰的上衣配黄裳，没有束带。  
对他的不请自来，男人没有感到丝毫诧异，只是平静地看了他一眼：“来了。”

他愣了一下，梦就醒了。  
钱晚无言地看着自己的天花板好一会，很少做梦的自己居然做了个梦，还梦见了一个男人。  
真奇怪，居然会梦见男人……钱晚摇摇头，想要看看时间。伸手拿闹钟的时候，手腕猛地撞到没有温度的床头柜，刺痛的感觉让钱晚打了寒战。  
亮了床头灯一看，钱晚发现自己戴着玉貔貅那只的手腕居然被什么划出了口子，因为刚才的碰撞，刚结了血痂的伤口裂开了。  
涌出的血液本应因地心吸力滴到床铺上，这时却顺着手臂滑向贴着手腕上的玉貔貅。  
“这……”钱晚难以置信地看着自己的手腕，玉貔貅在血液的渲染下彻底变了色，已经看不出原本的粉色。  
”玉这种东西……要养活其实很简单。“  
钱晚突然想起玉石店店主那张已经变得模糊的笑脸。  
”只要让它接触人，人的体温就能给它生命的养分。“  
“有了生命，它就能不断地变化。“  
所以手腕上的貔貅是块会吸人血的活玉。  
钱晚草草处理过伤口，便用肥皂冲了些温水清洗起玉貔貅身上已经干掉的血迹。  
废掉一小脸盆的水，貔貅总算回复成原来的颜色，只是腰间的石纹变粗了一圈。  
这就是所谓的“养玉”吗……钱晚苦笑，本来以为捡了个大便宜，谁知道天底下果真没有可以白捡的烧饼。  
第二天一下班，钱晚没有直接回家，而是去了趟玉石店。  
对钱晚的再次造访，店主没感到多少意外，反倒是拉了门闸不做生意，然后邀了他到阁楼品茶。  
“这灶是今年的新茶，算是尝个鲜。”  
钱晚看着店主烫杯，洗茶，沏茶，倒茶，动作一气呵成，优雅而纯熟，很是赏心悦目。可惜这一切映在只是普通上班族的钱晚眼中，是消磨时间的消遣，也延长了他归家的时间。  
待两人都品过茶，钱晚才说出自己的来意：“其实，我是来还貔貅的。”  
“哦？好好的，怎么就不想要了？”  
“……东西太矜贵了。”  
店主似笑非笑地看着他，看得钱晚头皮一阵发麻：“是太矜贵还是其他？何不打开天窗说亮话。”  
“……这玉貔貅会吸血。”钱晚说。  
“我知道。”  
店主的回答如平地一声雷响，炸得钱晚又惊又怒：“你知道！既然你是知道的，怎么可以这样来害我。”  
钱晚的怒羞成怒很快被店主一席话打得烟消云散掉：“玉是你自己要带走的，我并没有强迫予你。明明是你自己贪心所致，怎么能怪起我来了？”  
钱晚这时欲反驳却又无从反驳，也只能自认倒霉了。  
既然这玉退不成，自然也不能留，还不如在回家的时候随便扔了。  
那店主似乎读懂了他这点心思：“这块玉貔貅是块晗。”  
“晗？”  
“或许我换个说法，这是给死人押舌用的玉。”  
“押舌用的玉！？”钱晚手上的鸡皮疙瘩一下全冒了出来，一想到现在贴着自己手腕的貔貅之前一直放在一具腐烂掉的死尸的嘴里，钱晚真恨不得立马砍掉自己的这只手。  
店主对他的反应过度很满意，兴致勃勃地继续着话题：“貔貅做含玉是很少见的，一般人放含玉多会选有复活新生之意的蝉型玉。”  
“知道吗？”店主忽然凑到钱晚耳边呢喃到，“貔貅除了收财，还能挡煞。”  
“一角的貔貅是天禄，而你手上的那只有双角，是辟邪。”  
“你说，一个正常人怎么会想到用这么个东西给别人押舌呢？” 而被这么个东西缠上，又怎么可能逃得掉？  
目送了惊慌失措的钱晚离开玉石店，脸挂笑容的店主又给自己沏了壶茶。


	2. Chapter 2

知道自己快玩完，一般人会想方设法疯狂地报复社会，钱晚他没有，也没有随便找个地方自我了断，而是疲倦地走进地铁站。  
站在月台等车的时候，他把玉貔貅弄了下来，趁地铁进站安全门开着的空隙丢进行车轨道，然后上车回家，前后不过几分钟的事。  
真正踏进家门已经是晚上的十点多。  
后脚才把门关上，总算找回些许心安的钱晚已经整个人挨着门板无力地滑坐到地上，手脚还是止不住地发抖。  
玉貔貅没了，是不是事情也算告一段落呢？

就算不是，钱晚想，至少今晚应该可以睡个好觉。  
“舛念，你还好吧？”冰凉的手心轻轻覆上钱晚的额头，“才喝了两杯就醉茶了？”  
舛念？  
钱晚睁开眼，看见那张有些眼熟的俊脸，立马就知道自己又在做梦。  
男子用帕子沾了水给他擦脸：“还难受不？”  
见钱晚摇头，男子显得有些哭笑不得：“喝不惯浓茶说声便是，弄成这般倒像故意让我闹心似的。”  
“我现在好多了不是，你我兄弟难得一聚，兄长又何需在意？”钱晚茫然地听着自己的嘴吐出这么些话。  
男子只是宠溺地帮他理了理被冷汗沾在额头上的刘海。  
“兄长还当我是个孩子，可过些天我的新娘子也要进门了。”  
“嗯，我听伺候的小厮说了，你那未过门的小娘子据说是眉目清秀，乖巧善言，女红也是做得极好的。”男子遗憾地说到，“可惜父亲执意让我留下养病，不能去看你踢轿门掀盖头了。”  
“兄长的病何时能好？”钱晚仔细地打量了男子，看他脸色红润，倒不像久病之相。  
“这娘胎带出来的病哪能说好就好……父亲也说了，等我病好些就让我跟你小侄子团圆。”  
“小侄子约莫到我腰间了，越发贪玩却不忘日日提及要见兄长一面。”  
“舛念倒是疼爱麒敛。”看他手舞足蹈地说着话，男子笑了。  
“兄长一向疼爱我，我疼爱麒敛不过投之木瓜，报以琼琚罢了，况且待我成亲后，怕是不能对麒敛这般上心了。”  
“瞧你胡说。”男子伸手抚了抚钱晚的脸颊，“你我虽说不是同母，我就你一手足，不对你好还能对谁好？”  
“兄长会待我一直如此吗？”  
“会的。”男子又添上一句，“以前如此，以后亦如此。”  
钱晚觉得自己眼眶一阵发热，梦醒了。  
明明梦已经醒了，眼泪还是控制不住要流下。他正打算随便抓过点什么擦擦眼睛，却诧异地发现手腕上本应消失的红头绳还在，更别提那只本该粉身碎骨的玉貔貅了。  
“妈的。”钱晚咬咬牙，毫不犹豫地剪断了红头绳，抓过玉貔貅就扔进了马桶，冲水，“我不信这样你还能长腿自己跑出来。”  
第二天钱晚顶着两个浓重的黑眼圈去上班，平素交好的一女同事瞧见就凑了过来：“失眠了？”  
钱晚“嗯”的应答了一声，心想何止失眠，简直快进精神病院了，那该死的玉貔貅似乎真的长了腿。无论丢进马桶冲走多少次，每每睁眼都看到它横在手腕，害他下半夜都不敢合眼了。  
“……晚哥，你是不是被什么给缠上了？”女同事突然压低了声线解释到：“我看见你镜子里的脸很奇怪，像被什么很用力往两边扯。”  
钱晚在心里打了个突，面上还是很镇定：“没有，你想太多了，我昨天是咖啡喝多了睡不着。”  
“好吧。”同事也没有多作计较，只是好心地告知，“在宏景路的那个宏景寺很灵验啦，最近是佛诞会有祭祀活动，晚哥有什么不顺心不如去那拜拜吧。”  
“多谢推荐。”钱晚礼貌地扯了扯嘴角。


	3. Chapter 3

周日，难得的大晴天，钱晚出门前还特地看了黄历，宜出门，宜祭祀，忌同行。

然而到了宏景寺门口，他就看到了一个根本不想见的人，那该死的玉石店店主。  
店主今天挑了身黑色的休闲服，垂在肩上的长发束成了马尾，虽然没有深衣合适，倒也不违和。  
钱晚挑挑眉，装作什么也没看到，径直走到了售票处。  
店主对他的视而不见并不在意，于是两人就这样一前一后买好了票，然后又一前一后验票入寺。  
宏景寺是出了名的历史悠久，広城还不是広城的时候就已经在。作为无神主义者的钱晚从门口怒目狰狞的塑像开始，带着微弱的敬意从一个殿接一个殿跪拜、添香油，店主全程笑眯眯地跟在他身后。  
被围观的钱晚在给观音殿捐了瓦片后，满腔怒火终于爆发了。

他扯着店主的领口把人拖进一个偏僻的角落：“你到底要干什么！”  
店主还是那副似笑非笑的嘴脸：“观光。”  
钱晚火大地把口袋里的玉貔貅砸到他身上：“观你妈的光。”就往卖纪念品的小店走去。  
店主捡起那块无辜受累的凶器，慢悠悠地跟了上去。  
小店买的东西种类很多，显眼处就放了一只应该是招牌的一角貔貅，钱晚一进门就觉得自己被触了霉头，立马就想转身离开，但想到自己都到了这里不买道护身符就走很吃亏，还是按捺住不悦的心情挑起了护身符。  
”这护身符你买了等于白买，干脆省点钱。“ 店主还是一脸笑容地提议到。  
省你妈。钱晚瞪了他两眼，拿着挑好的平安符、姻缘符到柜台结账。  
“别再跟着我。”钱晚对这多出来的跟屁虫真的忍无可忍，“难道你还要跟着我回家观光吗？”  
“不要生气，我请你吃饭，当做赔罪。”店主诚恳地说。  
钱晚咂咂嘴，心想不吃白不吃就应允了。  
店主领着他走进了一家叫做和平馆的饭店，还很绅士地帮他烫了杯碗。钱晚拿着菜单翻来覆去地看，挑了几个最贵的下了单，就取出手机开始玩游戏。  
两人就这样相对无言了好一会，倒是店主先开的口：“这般无聊，我来讲个有趣的故事。”  
见钱晚没有搭理他的意思便自顾自地说了起来。  
玉石店店主讲的是个很简单的故事。  
也不知发生在哪个朝代，说的就是一个樵夫入山砍柴的时候在路边遇见了一名女子。  
那女子自称自家就在樵夫邻村，希望樵夫能做个好心送她回家。  
樵夫见她可怜便是允了。  
两人才至邻村村口，便有好事的村人告知女子的双亲，三人一凑自是哭作一团。  
父母问女子为何无缘无故消失了两年，女子如是回答：  
“我在山中遇见一道士，他说他飞升欠缺贵人相助，我乃是他命中贵人，倘若我助他飞升，他日必作重酬。我欲拒绝，那道士又以黄金千两诱之，当时不知为何鬼迷心窍便应承了。  
那道士遂领我到了一个洞府，洞府里有不少漂亮女子，道士说她们也是他命中贵人。  
每三日，道士总会带走一个女子，隔天又会将人送回。被他带走后才知道，那道人仅仅是为了取血。他将我反缚在柱子上，用刀片将我的手腕割开，用瓷钵接整整三大碗血，才敷上一种伤口立刻痊愈的草药，以此周而复始。  
后来有日，一道霹雳劈穿了洞府的顶，一只巨手自云端伸下，抓过老道又消失在云中。洞府内被留下的女子便争相收拾细软离开，我自是不例外。”  
然而没过几年，当时洞府内被取血的女子都死了，那女子当然也逃脱不能。  
“古人相信通过采阴补阳能长生不老，甚至藉此能位列仙班，事实上却阴损至极，平白折了自己的功德。那老道则是作孽太深，招了天谴，那些无辜的女子因此早早香消玉殒倒是可怜。”  
玉石店店主话才说完，看向钱晚手腕上伤口的眼神多了两分玩味。  
钱晚的伤口已经结了痂，乍看像个小小的牙印。  
“这里，现在还痛吗？”玉石店店主语气轻柔地问。  
钱晚顺着他看向的方向看去，才发现他问的是自己的伤口：“已经不痛了。”  
“那就好。”  
吃过饭，玉石店店主突然郑重其事把一个巴掌大的锦盒交给钱晚，叮嘱他回家再打开。  
才一转背，钱晚直接就把锦盒塞进最近的垃圾桶。  
本该是离开的玉石店店主待他走远后从拐角处踱了出来，捡起了那个被丢弃的锦盒：“别是我不想帮你的，是你自己作的选择，以后别恨。”


	4. Chapter 4

晚上钱晚没有梦见那个俊俏男子，而是梦见一名娇小俏丽的女子。  
“今日是兄长的大喜日子，郎君作为小郎不在前厅挡酒，何故在此独酌？”女子穿了一身月白色的襦裙，风姿卓越的身影仿佛就要融进在月色中。  
“兄长自然是不用我挡酒，这时怕是早早入了洞房。”钱晚又给自己添了杯酒，“来，卿卿陪我喝一盅。”  
“郎君，你醉了。”女子嘴上是这么说着，还是执起了酒壶给自己添了一盅。  
“卿卿，你说，明明世间好的女子那么多，兄长为何会看上那个千人枕过的烂货？”远处点点喜气洋洋的红灯笼映入眼内，钱晚觉得十分地刺眼。  
“嘘。”女子做了个噤声的手势，“新夫人已经入门，郎君何必再为此不痛快呢？”  
“我没有不痛快，只是想不开。”钱晚想起那个扭捏造作的骚货就一阵反胃，“她哪里好？”好得让兄长不顾一切，只为了与她共谐连理。  
“……郎君，即使她万般不好，只要兄长喜欢，自是万般的好，你又何必纠结呢？”  
“卿卿我就是不甘心……“钱晚不住地呢喃，“明明说好要一直待我好……”  
“郎君，你醉了。”女子看着趴在石桌上醉成烂泥的他一脸心酸。  
钱晚醒来后的感想就只有一个，这剧情狗血得可以跟晚上八点档有一拼。感叹完以后，钱晚又开始焦虑起来，虽然说做梦是正常的生理现象，但连续做着同一个真实得让人分不清幻境现实的梦时似乎就不正常了，而且这种情况似乎越来越有变本加厉的倾向。  
钱晚烦闷地把自己本来凌乱的头发抓得更加凌乱，开始琢磨自己该不该去看看心理医生，右手习惯性地在枕边拿闹钟看时间，手没有碰到闹钟，倒是摸着一个小巧冰冷的东西。  
钱晚亮灯一看，除了手腕上的貔貅，不知从哪里又冒出了一只。  
“……”钱晚无语地朝上翻了两个白眼，然后抓起那只多出来的貔貅往马桶一扔，冲水。

阴魂不散，正宗的阴魂不散。  
钱晚无奈地望着这一双貔貅。  
当你有了两只阴魂不散的玉貔貅，你可以做些什么？扔掉？再扔掉？  
正在等下班无聊至极的钱晚将手上的貔貅解了下来，自从知道无论如何都扔不掉，他便换了根带活扣的红头绳，然后把两只貔貅并排放在一块，对比了一下大小，然后将小的搁在大的上面，玩起了叠罗汉。  
某同事打热水路过瞧见，乐了：“晚哥，你太浪费了，这么好的玉居然用来玩叠罗汉，摔坏了一会又要牙疼了。”  
好玉？钱晚嘴角抽了抽，这两只玉貔貅确实是好玉，原来的是蓝田玉，新冒出来的是天蓝玉，如果不是甩不掉，保不准钱晚会乐呵呵地感叹发了一笔小横财。  
“晚哥，横竖都是自己的东西，多少也得爱惜点。”  
“这么心疼，要不我送你吧。”钱晚本来只是想开个小玩笑，猛地灵光一闪：它们找个新主人，没准就不会跟着自己了。  
虽然有点可惜的是没能换成票子，但问题好像一下就解决了。  
同事看着这双玉也很喜欢，就高高兴兴地收下了。  
隔天凌晨五点，钱晚睡得正熟，突然传来不间断的门铃声。  
钱晚想掩耳盗铃继续睡觉，门外候着的那位似乎不那么想。  
谁这么不通气……睡得朦朦胧胧的钱晚爬起来把门一开，精神头一下就上来了。  
门外站着的正是玉石店店主，他身上还是那件血红色的深衣，手里拿着一份报纸。  
“恭喜你。”他朝钱晚扬了扬手中的报纸，“你害死了第一个人。”  
钱晚接过报纸，借助微弱的灯光他看到报纸上有用红笔圈住的豆腐块大的新闻框：某大厦外墙脱离砸死人 家属索赔90万。  
“神经病。”钱晚不可置信地望着玉石店店主，“就凭这个报道，你就来指责我？”  
"不敢。“玉石店店主拱了拱手，”我得告知你一声，开过光的玉石是认主的，不是它的主，它自是不会庇佑。“  
“当然，你不信也没关系，反正我来的目的也不是这个。”玉石店店主从腰间掏出了一个锦囊，“我是来还东西的。”  
钱晚接过，打开一看正是那双貔貅。  
“可别忘了，你当初可是向它们承诺过不会离身。”玉石店店主叮嘱过便告辞离开，才一个转角就没了影踪。  
莫名其妙的造访，莫名其妙的指责，莫名其妙的交还，钱晚觉得发生的这一切都是莫名其妙的。  
“也许我还在做梦……”钱晚喃喃自语，“睡醒了就没事了……”  
似乎天不太从人愿，早上钱晚才踏进公司就被平素要好的几个同事拖进了茶水间。  
“晚哥，听说阿陈死了。" 阿陈就是收了貔貅的那个同事。  
钱晚的心”咯噔“了一下，还是故作镇定地问：“怎么一回事？昨天还好好的。”  
“说起来阿陈还真是倒霉，平常回家还好好的，但不知为什么昨天那座大厦突然外墙脱落，刚好砸到了阿陈的头上，当场死亡，听说脑浆和血都溅到旁边的商铺了……”  
“丧礼什么时候？”钱晚已经听不下去了。  
“还没定下来，公安局才介入看来没有这么快。”  
“真定下来了一定要告诉我。” 说完，钱晚已经忙不迭地走出茶水间，身后还在窃窃私语讨论着这件事。  
脚步虚浮地回到自己的座位，钱晚颤抖地取出锦囊再看，才发现两只貔貅身上沾上不少……血。  
日啊……  
钱晚觉得自己的胃部抽搐，酸水涌上了喉头，反应过来他已经冲进厕所抱着马桶吐了。  
“晚哥，你还好吧？”上次建议他去寺庙拜拜的女同事见他从厕所出来时脸色煞白，递给他一杯冒着热气的透明液体，“空腹喝牛奶不好，我给你泡了杯葡萄糖。”  
“谢谢。”  
“晚哥，下午也没什么事，要不请假吧？” 女同事热心地建议到。  
“……也好。”也该去问清楚到底是怎么一回事了。


	5. Chapter 5

钱晚还是没能撑到中午，碰巧上司要冲咖啡路过他的位置，见他脸色苍白就很干脆地让他直接下了班。  
才走出公司大楼，阳光明明很灿烂，雨突然哗啦啦地下了起来，没带雨具的他被淋得一个准，雨水顺着后颈滑入了脊背的感觉让他禁不住打了个寒战。

屋漏兼逢连夜雨，说的就是现在的他，也就是这一刻他才觉得自己真的很倒霉。  
“你现在看起来像想去自杀。”有人在他背后笑着说，钱晚抬眼就看到画着梅花的伞布。  
“没准我一会真的会去。” 钱晚边说边走到雨幕中。  
“你不会，你和我认识的某人太像了，他那人够狠，就算死也一定要拉个垫背。”玉石店店主好笑地把湿漉漉的他拉回到自己的伞下，“走，我送你去地铁口，有什么想问就顺道问吧。”  
“好……”钱晚擦了擦滑到脸上的雨水，“第一个问题，你到底是谁？”  
“一个做着小本生意的正经商人。”  
玉石店店主这个干脆的回答让钱晚不自觉地抽了抽嘴角，正经商人会强买强卖？唬谁啊这是。  
“第二个问题，为什么要把它们给我？”它们自然指的就是那双玉貔貅。  
玉石店店主这次想了想，突然笑了：“如果我说……这双貔貅本就是你所有，你信吗？”  
“自然不信。”原来的那块到他手里之前都好好的在某具死尸的嘴里躺着，后来出现的那块应该八九不离十，这话也太扯了点。  
“你既不信，我也只能用凑巧二字做答。”  
“……第三个问题，摆脱它们的方法。”  
钱晚的问题成功让玉石店店主陷入了沉思，钱晚沉默地看着他没有丝毫表情的侧面，果然刚才挂在嘴边的笑是个虚像。  
走到地铁口前，玉石店店主才开口：“在我的认知里，应该是没有。”  
“我就知道。”钱晚走进人头涌涌的地铁口，猛地回头：“最后一个问题，你的名字。”  
不明所以的旁人被他这么一吼，纷纷让出了一条道。  
可玉石店店主却像在过道那会，已经没了踪影。  
浑浑噩噩地回到家，钱晚越来越烦躁。  
脱了鞋，把公文包随便一扔，钱晚就躺在床上开始发呆。  
他需要思考，需要考虑一下自己该做些什么，玉石店店主有一样没有说错，钱晚比谁都怕死，但真要要死时，横竖也要拉垫背。  
想通了，他先冲了个澡，然后就开始拨电话：“喂，是红葶吗？……对的，我现在已经到家了……谢谢谢谢，我已经好多了，谢谢关心……对了，红葶，有没有兴趣玩个游戏？”  
电话那头，正在积极怠工的女同事饶有兴趣问到：“晚哥，什么游戏？有不有趣的？”  
“碟仙，知道吗？”  
碟仙，顾名思义就是在碟子上的神仙，无形无影，依附在碟子上，能预知过去未来。  
“晚哥，这个不能玩吧？”本来吊儿郎当的女同事一下子就严肃起来，“请不走的话可是会死人的。”  
“怎么，你怕？”钱晚用肩膀夹着手机，腾出手给自己点了根烟。  
“我不是怕，晚哥，是真不能玩。” 女同事还在坚持，钱晚一把将烟按灭在烟灰缸里，语带失望地问到：“……即使是晚哥求你也一样吗？你知道晚哥从来都不肯求人，但这次算是晚哥求你了。”  
“……好吧。”女同事最终还是妥协了。  
“那顺便麻烦你多找几个人来了，红葶。”  
挂了电话，钱晚想自己该用温水泡一泡那两只该死的貔貅了。


	6. Chapter 6

第二天回到公司，钱晚发现那个约好玩碟仙的女同事居然没来上班。  
“她去跑业务了？”他用签字笔捅了捅坐在自己左边的同事。  
“请假。”同事左右瞧了一会，见并没有人看向他们这个方向才凑到钱晚耳边轻声说到，“这丫头想见鬼想疯了，昨天晚上居然发短信问我要不要玩碟仙。“  
”你答应了？“钱晚故作惊讶地问。  
”没，我家信佛，真答应被我妈知道了非打死我不可。“同事夸张的脸部表情让钱晚乐个不行，等钱晚乐够了，同事突然想起了一个问题：”晚哥，她没有找你吗？“  
”那真没。“钱晚心想，是自己找的她。  
”她真找上你，你可千万别答应啊，那个搞不好会团灭哦。“  
有这么邪吗？钱晚在心里嘀咕着，嘴里却回着：“再说吧。“  
下午六点，钱晚走到电梯口就收到了女同事的短信。  
”9点，真真大厦1404室。“  
这还真是条诡异的短信。  
一般的大厦不会出现与4相关的层数，比如说三楼下一层一定就是五楼，十三楼下一层一定就是十五楼，诸如此类。  
”这次好像真的玩大了。“  
一只黑色的大猫趴在台阶上，时不时用爪子按按耳朵，尾巴一下一下拍打着地面。  
女同事选的地点有点偏，大厦的附近除了烂尾楼和路灯，有野猫出没倒不奇怪，奇就奇在那只大猫远远瞄见钱晚，立马一个翻身端端正正地坐好，尾巴还是一下一下地拍打着地面。  
钱晚小心翼翼地从大猫身旁走过，生怕自己一个动作惹了它不痛快。  
无惊无险地路过大猫后，钱晚不禁加快了步速。  
大猫优雅地转动着它的头颅，目送他走进大厦。  
大厦里，年迈的保安大叔在登记处打着盹，钱晚特地放轻脚步，缓慢地走向电梯口。电梯门都被漆成了红色，在惨白的灯光下显得特别阴森。  
走进电梯，按下楼层的一瞬，钱晚想起了一个鬼故事，有个人在深夜搭电梯，电梯在某一层停住，开门，门外的人往电梯里一瞧，说了句“都超载了。”电梯里站着那人立马双腿发软。  
现在不是深夜，也没说这番话的人，看着掉色的按键，钱晚的腿还是一样在发软。  
好不容易到了十四楼，前脚一出电梯，钱晚就看到这次的目的地——1404房。  
才走近，钱晚举起手刚想敲门，门一下子就被打开了。  
女同事画了黑色唇彩的嘴裂开了一道缝：“晚哥，你总算来了。”  
钱晚也扯了扯嘴角，是啊来了，一来就被你这个鸟样吓个半死了。  
“加上他，才来了四个人。”一个穿着新潮的女人背靠着窗叼着烟含糊地说到，“四个人的话，我可不玩哦，四，死，一定会出人命的。”  
“我打过电话给阿MAY了，她说在路上马上就到了。”女同事说完又拔了一通电话，“妈的，接通了居然直接挂了，死阿MAY敢放我飞机。”  
“那还玩不玩？老娘可是请假过来的，不玩老娘的假就白请了。”盘腿坐在地上玩PSP的眼镜女这时也不淡定了。  
钱晚看着吵嚷嚷的三个女人，一阵心烦。  
就在这时，门再次被推开。  
“那样，加我一个，如何？”  
钱晚震惊地看着推门而进的某人：“你怎么在这里？”  
“碰巧路过，听到你们缺个人就进来了。”玉石店店主笑得一脸人畜无害。  
这他妈也太凑巧了点吧？  
女同事自然是不会管这些，见玉石店店主是钱晚的熟人，便从包里取出工具张罗开局。  
“一会无论发生什么事，在碟仙被请走前大家按着碟子的手指都不能松开。”女同事将一只画着红色箭头的酱油碟放到一只旧报纸上，“碟仙请来后从我开始，顺时针方向问碟仙。”  
”我没意见，反正只要我的假不是白请就行了。“眼镜妹收起了PSP，第一个把手指按在碟子上。  
”不出人命就行了。“衣着新潮的女人也往碟子上按了手指。  
”问完后赶快请走就行了。“女同事按了手指还不忘招呼钱晚，”晚哥，你是第四个。“  
钱晚犹豫地伸出食指，还没决定是不是要放，手指就被玉石店店主微笑地按到碟子上。  
”你一个大男人还不如人家小姑娘勇敢。“玉石店店主在钱晚耳边轻笑道，”既然怕，当初就不要决定做。“  
钱晚刚想发难，女同事这时宣布：”现在开始请碟仙。“  
请碟仙的步骤其实并不繁琐，参加游戏的所有人自报姓名，然后恭请碟仙降临，等到碟子自动动起来就可以开始问问题。  
可直到大家手心悶出了汗了，酱油碟还是纹丝不动。  
”RMEN，是不是哪里出错了？“眼镜妹问。  
”没有错的啊，我记得上次就是这样请到的啊。“女同事也很诧异。  
又隔了好一会，时间久得让钱晚想收回手指时，小碟子却缓慢地转动了起来。  
”碟仙碟仙，你是男的还是女的？“女同事的问题让所有人都翻了个白眼。  
小碟子在报纸上打了几个转，最后停在了角落上，箭头指着一个字，”男“。  
”到我了，到我了。“眼镜妹兴奋地嚷嚷开来，”碟仙碟仙，你叫什么名字啊？“  
打着转的小碟子停在了”毅"、"荣"两个字上  
“毅荣真是个好名字。”玉石店店主顺口赞了句，然后轮到钱晚问问题。  
钱晚没有像女同事她们那样把问题说出口，只是在在心里默念：“怎么摆脱貔貅？”  
小碟子只是打转，没有作出回答。  
钱晚以为是因为自己没有把问题说出声，连忙又小声把把问题重复了一遍。  
小碟子这次没再打转，停在了两个字上，“不”、“能”。  
答案像玉石店店主说的一样，根本就没有摆脱它们的方法。  
衣着新潮的女子问过了自己的感情问题后，就轮到了玉石店店主。  
玉石店店主笑笑：“我没什么想问的，就把我的机会让给钱先生吧。”  
对于玉石店店主的慷慨，钱晚淡淡地表示了谢意，倒是一旁的眼镜妹不爽地嚷嚷女士优先啊这样不科学，衣着新潮的女子也拉长了一张脸。  
女同事这时候跑出来打了个圆场：“人家既然这样说了，大家也不要有意见，碟仙大人见我们不诚心生气了就不好了。”  
“好吧……”眼镜妹瞪了钱晚一眼，“大叔你赶快问啊。”  
大叔……钱晚在心里翻了几个白眼，脸上还是笑眯眯的表情：“太突然了，我一时想不到要问什么。”  
“既然想不到，倒不如把刚才的问题再问一次吧。”  
大家不约而同用惊诧的眼神看着玉石店店主，玉石店店主解释到：“在下只是好奇，相同的问题再问一次会不会有不同的答案，诸位难道不好奇吗？”  
“RMEN，以后有人试过吗？”眼镜妹似乎被玉石店店主的话勾起了兴趣，兴致勃勃地问女同事。  
女同事回想了好一会：“好像真的没有。”  
眼镜妹连忙用天真无邪的眼神看着钱晚：“大叔，你问嘛~~问嘛~~”扭捏造作的语气让钱晚起了满手臂的鸡皮疙瘩。  
钱晚本想开口拒绝，谁知道衣着新潮的女子突然冷冷冒了句“赶快问，别像个娘们浪费大家的时间。”  
“娘们”两字刺得钱晚一下像打了几管鸡血：“问就问，你他妈才是个娘们。”  
就这样，钱晚把问题又轻声问了一遍，众目睽睽下，小碟子在报纸上缓缓地画着圈。  
钱晚屏住呼吸地看着碟子上箭头短暂停留的方向，这次碟仙给了三个字，“找”、“替”、“身”。  
明明是一样的问题，却给出了截然不同的答案。  
眼镜妹愤怒地收回按在小碟子的手指：“妈的，不准的。”  
女同事没有料到她会来这么一下，当场愣住了。  
反倒是衣着新潮的女子反应过来，伸手就把她抽离的手指按回原处：“碟仙还没有请走,你就收手，你存心想害死我们吗？”  
“不管了，这明摆着在浪费老娘的时间，老娘要回学校。”眼镜妹失望地嚷嚷。  
“LL乖，等请走了再回学校。”女同事回过神也柔声地加入劝说。  
好说歹说总算把眼镜妹说服了，请走碟仙的仪式又弄了半小时，完了自然是各回各家各找各妈。  
送走她们以后，女同事歉疚地向钱晚道歉：“本来好好的，谁知道就搞砸了。”  
钱晚轻轻拍拍她的肩：“没事，你也不想的。”  
玉石店店主靠着门框，一声不吭地看着这一切，像是在看一场闹剧。  
与之同时，楼下传来几声猫叫，十分的应景。


	7. Chapter 7

女同事已经几天没上班了。  
“也不知道打个电话回来请个假。”上司在例会上向大家抱怨到，钱晚望着对面空着的位置发起了呆。  
算算日子，女同事的旷工似乎也是从那天开始。  
冤魂索命这种事钱晚自然是不信的，大概是生病了吧？钱晚想，也许自己也应该多少意思意思去探望一下。  
女同事自然不是住在当时玩碟仙那个单位，她住的地方跟钱晚家仅仅相距两个地铁站。  
钱晚在百度地图的带领下顺利地摸到了女同事的楼下，按了几次门铃也没见有人理会，碰巧有人带着孩子出门，钱晚才顺利地溜了进去。  
“红葶，你在吗？”到了门口，钱晚见按门铃没用就干脆直接拍防盗门，门的另一边还是纹丝不动。钱晚等了好一会又忍不住拍了拍防盗门，后面的木门总算开出了一条缝。  
“红葶，你还好吧？”钱晚透过门缝看到女同事那张憔悴的脸，“到底出了什么事了？”  
“晚哥，她们都死了，如果我出了这个门口也一样会死。”女同事说完打了个寒颤，“她们一直在我家门前徘徊，只要我出去就一定死。”  
“他们是谁？你被人跟踪了？”钱晚惊讶地问，“既然是这样，为什么不报警？”  
“报警也没用。”女同事苦笑到，“其实玩碟仙那天就注定了我们都得死，只是时间问题而已。”  
钱晚觉得女同事已经有些精神失常了，好好地怎么又扯回了碟仙上了，如果真有这么邪，中国不是天天有人因为这样死于非命？  
“你不信？也是，如果你相信，这时就不会和她们站在一块听我说话了。”女同事的自言自语让钱晚忽然感受到一股寒意，身上的汗毛一下子全竖了起来。  
女同事也不说话了，只是木然地又看了他一会，看得他心里发毛了才沉默地关上了门。  
回去的时候，钱晚都在一遍遍回想着女同事的话。  
她说，她们都死了。  
她们都死了？  
她们都死了！  
钱晚猛地停下了脚步，换句话说也就是活着的只有他，女同事和玉石店店主。  
但按照女同事自己的话，从回到家那天开始她根本没有出过家门，那么另外两个人的死讯她是怎么知道的？  
“因为她看得见。”有人在身后说，“刚才她看到她们站在门口。”  
“什么意思？”钱晚立马回头，正正对着玉石店店主的笑脸。  
“就那么个意思。”玉石店店主耸耸肩，“友情提示一下，你那个同事也快了，就因为你。”  
“你胡说什么！”钱晚愤怒地揪起玉石店店主的衣领，朝脸就是一拳。当他准备补第二拳的时候，玉石店店主这时扭头望向半空。  
顺着他的视线，钱晚看到一个人在半空中快速落下，最后跌到地上变成一团烂肉。  
“看到了吗？她现在也死。”  
“这怎么可能？我明明，明明什么也没做…”钱晚难以置信地看着那个已经被人群团团围住的方向，“我什么都没做…”  
“你做了。”玉石店店主打断了他的喃喃自语，慢条斯理地从袖口掏出手帕擦了擦嘴角的血，“碟仙不是你让她找人陪你玩的吗？”


End file.
